Blister card packages are known in the art, and are particularly useful for enclosing pills and other individual doses of medication in an arrangement that is child-resistant but promotes compliance with a prescribed regimen. One aspect of the blister card inserts is the fragility of the blisters, which usually include a clear substrate with blisters enclosed by a foil film. To protect the blisters from inadvertent release of the contents and undesirable access by children, a blister card is commonly packaged by being inserted into a protective sleeve.
It is desirable to make use of high speed automated packaging technology to load the blister cards into sleeves. However, it is critical that loading errors be minimized to prevent waste, and more importantly, to ensure that unsafe packages are not delivered to users. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can assemble packaging arrangements efficiently, while ensuring that the packages are properly assembled to achieve the protective and safety objectives of the packaging design.